


Pulled Over

by angeljackson_74



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeljackson_74/pseuds/angeljackson_74





	Pulled Over

Sabrina was tired. It had been a long day, and all she wanted to do was go home, fix a drink and watch some TV. She unbuttoned a few buttons on her shirt, down to her bra and relaxed a little. She pondered using her vibrator to ease some of the tension she'd acquired over the week. She'd been in the neighboring town, helping to set up a new restaurant, training hostesses and waitresses. At least this one was close enough for her to sleep in her own bed at night, even if it was an hour drive each way.  
She was speeding. She knew she was, but she didn't care. She just wanted to get home. But she was still startled when she saw flashing lights in her rear-view mirror. Sabrina sighed and pulled her registration and insurance cards from the glove box and her license from her wallet.  
"I'm sorry officer," Sabrina said as he came alongside her open window and shined his flashlight in at her. She squinted in the bright light. Instead of taking her cards, he opened her door and asked her to step out of her vehicle.  
Sabrina sighed again and stepped out, smoothing her short skirt over her hips nervously. He directed her to the rear of the vehicle and took her cards. She flushed slightly as the flashlight beam travelled down her body, pausing slightly at the cleavage shown and then again at the hem of her skirt.  
"Ma'am, please turn and place your hands on the vehicle, legs apart." Sabrina was surprised, a pat-down simply for speeding? She trembled as she complied. What if he thought she was carrying drugs or something?  
The officer moved up behind her and placed his hands on her sides, running them down her hips and legs, then back up the inside of her thighs, up inside her skirt. Sabrina shivered at the feel of his hands on her bare legs above her hose. He paused with his hand on her inner thigh, then continued up her leg, resting his hand on her pussy.  
Sabrina moaned under her breath. This was no ordinary pat-down! She was being felt up! Part of her wanted to protest, but her body betrayed her. She trembled again at the feel of his fingers caressing her through her panties.  
When she didn't say anything, The officer pulled her panties to the side and slipped his finger between the lips of her pussy. Sabrina moaned again, his hand felt so good on her!  
He stroked his fingers along her slit a couple of times, spreading her wetness up to her clit. When his finger found her clit she whimpered. He teased her clit for a few minutes; obviously enjoying himself, then withdrew his hand.  
"I'm going to have to do a more thorough search," he said hoarsely.  
Sabrina risked a look back over her shoulder in time to see him unzipping his pants. She still couldn't see his face; he was back-lighted by the headlights of his cruiser, the red and blue lights still flashing.  
He moved up behind her again and pushed her down over the trunk of her car. Using both hands, he pushed her skirt up, exposing her ass. He wrapped his hand in her underwear and jerked. Sabrina gasped as she felt and heard the material give way, showing him her wet pussy.  
The officer stroked his hard cock along the entire length of her, from her clit to her ass. Sabrina moaned as he pushed slightly at her asshole, then he moved his cock back down to her pussy and pushed into her.  
Sabrina cried out as he thrust all the way in. He reached up with one hand and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her head back, forcing her to arch her back as he thrust into her again and again.  
She forgot everything, the fact that they were on a public road, that she was tired, everything, and gave herself over to feeling. His cock in her felt so good! She could feel his balls banging against her clit with every thrust and moaned again.  
"Oh, God!" she cried out. "Oh yes, fuck me!" she groaned and panted as he pounded away behind her.  
Just when she thought she was going to explode, she felt him tense behind her. "I'm going to cum!" he said, panting. "I'm going to cum in you!" It wasn't a question. It was a statement of fact, of ownership.  
"Oh yes!" Sabrina answered.  
He spilled over into her, groaning as he came. Sabrina answered his groan with one of her own, her pussy tightening around him.  
They stood there for a moment, each lost in their own orgasm, and then he stepped back, fastening his pants.  
Sabrina stood up and pulled her skirt down.  
"I'll let you go with a warning this time," the officer said, handing her back her cards. He turned to walk back towards the cruiser.  
“Excuse me officer, but I would like to see the man that I just had sex with” said Sabrina.  
The officer turned to face Sabrina, who was still slightly out of breath after what had just happened, his beautiful blue eyes penetrating her soul, Sabrina felt weak; standing before her was an Adonis.  
“Wow” she said “You were just going to leave without me even seeing what you looked like”  
“Will I ever see you again” she asked?  
“Not unless you break the law” He replied with a smile.  
“And what happens if the next time I break the law, the offence is more serious” Sabrina asked.  
“Then I will have to punish you more severely next time, is there going to be a next” he asked?  
Sabrina stood and looked at the officer, she knew what he had just done to her was wrong, but yet it felt so right, the thought of never seeing this man again was gut wrenching.  
“Can’t I just see you normally, or do I have to something wrong” she asked?  
“I love my bitches to be bad” the officer replied.  
Sabrina bent down and picked something up from off the road side and then threw it at the car shattering the windscreen of the police cruiser.  
“Is that bad enough” She asked?  
“Now you definitely have to be punished” he said, walking over to her and taking his handcuffs out. He took Sabrina by both hands and cuffed them together, lifted her up and carried her towards the police cruiser.  
“I shouldn’t be doing this, this is so wrong” said Sabrina.  
“Would you like me stop” the officer asked.  
Sabrina so much wanted to say yes, but could not bring herself to say it.  
“I thought so” he said, placing her down on the hood of the car.  
He bent down on the ground and placed his head beneath Sabrina’s skirt; with his fingers he parted her pussy until his fingers were deep inside and massaging her clit  
“Oh my god” thought Sabrina, this is not happening! The officer could see how sexually aroused she was but had no intention of stopping, he moved his mouth over her vagina and began licking her out, each wet mouthful tasting better than the last, Sabrina screamed with desire, making him more and more turned on.  
“Oh God” screamed Sabrina, as the officer’s tongue reached places she had only ever dreamed off.  
“You like that” he said, looking up at her and smiling.  
Sabrina so badly wanted to do things to him, but could not as her hands were tied behind her back.  
“Uncuff me please” said Sabrina looking at the officer with loving eyes.  
“Uncuff you so you can escape, I don’t think so” he said.  
“No so I can do this” said Sabrina sliding off the car and beginning to unbutton his trousers.  
“What are you doing” he asked.  
“This” said Sabrina sliding her hand inside his trousers and taking hold of his large throbbing member, she slowly placed her lips around it and began to move her mouth back and forth, the officer flinching each time she did so.  
“Oh god” he whispered.  
Sabrina continued until he couldn’t take anymore and exploded with desire.  
“I could fall in love with you Sabrina” said Donnie zipping up his pants.  
“If I wasn’t married I could love you too” Sabrina replied.  
Donnie turned and walked around to the other side of the police car and opened the door.  
“Will I ever see you again” asked Sabrina.  
“Every time you close your eyes I will be there, every time you make love to your husband, you will think of me, but no, you will never see me again” the officer said, getting into the car and driving away.  
Sabrina stood and watch has this man, who she knew nothing about drove away, never before had she ever experienced sex like this, she walked slowly back to her car, knowing that she was about to head home and face her husband. What had she done, she had never been unfaithful before, but yet she felt no guilt, was this wrong.  
She slowly drove home wondering what she going to tell her husband, she had never lied to him ever and now she was afraid that if he found out, she would lose him forever. She pulled into the drive way and got out of the car.  
“Hi baby, how was your day” asked her husband as she entered the house.  
“Hi honey, it was fine, thank you” she replied trying not to look at her hubby.  
“I’ve run a nice hot bath for you and the kids are at your mother’s, I thought we could have a nice romantic evening together” he said.  
“Not tonight babe, I really don’t feel too good” said Sabrina giving her husband a kiss on the cheek and heading upstairs.  
As she lay in the bath, all she could think about was the officer and what he had just done to her, she had never wanted a man as much as she wanted him right now.  
“Sabrina, Sabrina wake up honey, you fell asleep in the bath again” said a voice that was slowly shaking her.  
Sabrina woke with a start to find her husband standing next to the bath and everything that had taken place had all been a dream. She smiled at her hubby and got out of the bath, where she spent the next few hours making love to her hubby, but thinking about what had taken place in her dreams. Sabrina smiled as her husband kissed her.  
THE END……..


End file.
